Wireless communications is the transfer of information between two or more points over a wireless channel (i.e. which are not physically connected). At present, known mechanisms for communicating over wireless channel includes Time-division duplexing (TDD), Frequency-division duplexing (FDD) and a combination of TDD and FDD (i.e. Half-duplex FDD).
Many wireless systems employ either a time division duplex (TDD) time division multiple access (TDMA) or a frequency diversity duplex (FDD) frequency division multiple access (FDMA) allocation scheme. TDD shares a single radio frequency (RF) channel e.g. F 1 between the base and subscriber, allocating time slices between the downlink (transmission from the base to the subscriber) and the uplink (transmission from the subscriber to the base). FDD employs two frequencies e.g. F 1 and F 2, each dedicated to either the downlink or the uplink and separated by a duplex spacing. Two different frequencies may be used over single antenna, one frequency for transmission and another frequency for reception. Single antenna transceiver is possible by using duplexer—a type of filter that splits frequency-before the Radio Frequency (RF) antenna. Duplexers lead to power wastage as duplexer has attenuation, that is, adds significant noise at reception and reduces transmission signal power while transmitting.
For wireless access systems which provide Internet access in addition to or in lieu of voice communications, data and other Web based applications dominate the traffic load and connections within the system. Data access is inherently asymmetric, exhibiting typical downlink-to-uplink ratios of between 4:1 and 14:1.
TDD systems, in which the guard point (the time at which changeover from the downlink to the uplink occurs) within a frame may be shifted to alter the bandwidth allocation between the downlink and the uplink, have inherent advantages for data asymmetry and efficient use of spectrum in providing broadband wireless access. TDD systems exhibit 40% to 90% greater spectral efficiency for asymmetric data communications than FDD systems, and also support shifting of power and modulation complexity from the subscriber unit to the base to lower subscriber equipment costs. Further, in TDD there is wastage of time slots called guard gap which is used to cycle the transceiver from transmitting mode to receiving mode and vice-versa. Current TDD implementation does not allow sending of one-way traffic (e.g. uplink traffic) to another node over wireless network and then over X2 interface.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a method and system which will be efficient without the wastage of time slots and power for an efficient communication in a wireless channel of a LTE network.